Torch apparatus that incudes a torch head and a torch tip assembly made up of a plurality of parts that is mountable on the torch head.
In the prior art it is old to provide single piece torch tips wherein the cutting oxygen passageway extends the axial length of the tip and the preheat oxygen and fuel gas passageways extend the entire length of the tip or the length of the part of the tip that extends forwardly of the torch head plus a major portion of the length of the tip that extends within the torch head bore, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,258,340 and 2,702,079. However such tips are relatively expensive to produce, in part due to the axial length of the passageways that are drilled therein, and do not have the flashback resistance that is desired.
Further it is old to provide two piece torch tip assemblies that include a mixer piece that is substantially entirely located in the torch head bore and a torch tip having a generally planar face abutting against a generally planar face of the mixer, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,871.
A different type of a two piece torch tip is one that has a tip shell and an insert removably extended into the shell, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,006. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,939 there is disclosed a tip assembly that includes a torch tip that has a cylindrical portion removably extended through a bushing threaded into the torch head bore, the bushing having preheat oxygen passageways extending axially therethrough.
In order to make an improved torch tip assembly for cutting, heating and welding torches with improved flashback resistance and improved combustion of preheat flames as demonstrated by a more even color and a more even preheat flame height at a lower manufactured cost, this invention has been made.